Light Vs Dark
by Eneune
Summary: What happens when kids from Sendarli Academy get revenge on the dark for destroying there school what will happen will they live or die and what is the one Ty being so secretive and what is he hideing from everyone what is his special power that he hides
1. The School For Gifted

**The School For Gifted**

This is dedicated to my good friends and some of my old friends. Brandon (thanks to the floppy disk we put our name on, I found yours and copied it down I now have it Ha-ha), Clayton, Brook/Cookie (couldn't resist) Crystal, and Dillon. Here what they are since this is final fantasy these are there jobs. Brendan and Clayton are warriors. Brook is our Black Mage. Crystal is the White Mage. Dillon is the sneaky Thief. No offense to any of my friends and hope to be friends and old friends. Ty will use a golden staff. The staff has 9 rings for each element it is called natures staff. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that. Well here goes enjoy guys and readers don't kill me the day after you read this.

Ty a returning student to Sendarli Academy for the oddly gifted students. He walked the familiar halls with his staff and gems. He went to his first class combat along with Dillon, Clayton, and Brendan he didn't know them this was there first year obviously and they where in the advanced class since he was a Red Mage/Summoner so he was both able to wear armor and use a sword. They where asked to report to the the battle field. There was an odd number so he was asked to pair up with Clayton and Brandon the teacher asked them to take good care of me I heard she said I possess different and odd. They shrugged it off as the summoned creatures appeared. The teachers can summon them so they can practice whatever they teach. More came after Clayton, Brandon, and I because there where less in other groups then ours. I have to admit they where advanced but not advanced enough. We where aloud to use other magic the teacher said. Brandon said the teacher says you possess different powers mind giving us a hand he said gritting as the robots where over taking them. :Execute: "Staff Strike" I jumped forward and struck upward to the right then more up to the left I then flipped backwards which made Brandon and Clayton which made them fall backwards. Sorry I said helping them up I said my name Ty. They told me there, Oh I said that's right after I burned the other ones they made them fire proof. Ops I said oh well nothing with-stands force. :Execute: "Rock Smash", 2 rocks broke off and smashed them flat. I then smiled :Execute: "Rock Spike Crush Bomb" 4 rocks appeared between my fingers and I threw them. The rocks hit them and exploded a big rock with spikes appeared killing all of the robots around it which happened to everyone. The bell rung and we I said goodbye and dashed off to Dagger/Short Sword class. Everyone is required to carry a dagger incase you are disarmed or the other weapon breaks. We had to do a one-on-one. I got stuck with some new student from another school named Dillon. He swung first but I dodge and turned and hit him in the back he then was knocked down and out of breath. This period went by fast I sit by Dillon we are now friends. Off to mage class my favorite. I walked in to see mainly girls I took a seat between two of them. I found out there names are Brook and Crystal. I then went back to first period where Brandon and Clayton saved me a seat. I sat down and said hi again. They asked what we where doing back here. I laughed a little and asked how long did it take you to drive here. Um a few ours they both replied. I then said where getting dorms and lockers. We all found out we had the same Dorm as we where walking there I called top bunk. Brandon quickly and faster than Clayton followed suit.

We arrived at the dorm and unpacked. Then it was back to first period we had to get our lockers I was by the dorm but Brendan was on the first floor and Clayton was down the hall on the third floor same floor as me and fairly close too. I walked with my lock to my new locker and saw Crystal hey I said to my new friend she said hi back. I asked her where her dorm was. She told me it was fairly close to mine. I asked her where locker was she said it was by the Clayton's locker. We said goodbye and I said I would save her a seat. She said okay and I walked back to my dorm. I said hey to Brandon and Clayton and I heard there stomachs growl I fell on the floor rolling and laughing. I got up my face was red and I was panting. I said time for lunch, we walked to the lunchroom the went and got lunch. I sat with Brook and Crystal. Brandon and Clayton sat down and we ate and talked. We had a good time. It was then time to go set up our dorms today was a half day so we had the rest of the day off it was just to meet and get used to the place today. I settled in on the top bunk and laid and dozed off. I awoke to find them asleep to. We where all really tired from today laughing running around and other stuff. It was really fun it was nice to have friends. I loved this school but little did I know that our adventure was about to unfold. A very big adventure.

More to come so friends and other check back recently. I will tell you (my friends) when I update who knows maybe you'll join.


	2. Double Magic Duel

**Double Magic Duel**

This is dedicated to my good friends and some of my old friends. Brandon (thanks to the floppy disk we put our name on, I found yours and copied it down I now have it Ha-ha), Clayton, Brook/Cookie (couldn't resist) Crystal, and Dillon. Here what they are since this is final fantasy these are there jobs. Brendan and Clayton are warriors. Brook is our Black Mage. Crystal is the White Mage. Dillon is the sneaky Thief. No offense to any of my friends and hope to be friends and old friends. Ty will use a golden staff. The staff has 9 rings for each element it is called natures staff. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that. Well here goes enjoy guys and readers don't kill me the day after you read this. 1st period Combat-Dillon, Brandon, and Clayton. 2nd Staff/Short Sword-Dillon. 3rd Magic-Brook Crystal. 4th Summoner. 5th Elemental Class.

I awoke again later that morning. I got down and walked over and stood on Clayton's bed and shook Brandon. He awoke and I got down and shook Clayton and woke him. I then grabbed a towel and a change of cloths and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Brandon and Clayton where in the room getting changed to while I was getting ready and brushing. He came out and they were ready. We walked out and Brook and Crystal and Dillon were waiting for us. Stalking us I see I said joking around. They laughed and replied you wish. We walked to breakfast laughing and talking. Brandon and Clayton accidentally hit some people who where also walking on accident as they passed. They said hey newbie watch where you're going. While don't you Brandon replied. Hmm we'll see how smart you are I challenge you. Fine they both accepted. We walked and I said concerned do you know what you've done. Yes they said we are going to fight them. Yes I said but do you know how you use swords and magic. OH! They both said. In the cafeteria we ate and then it was time for the Double Magic Duel. I sat up front scared of what might happen to them. The worst was death but they were revived the day after but I still didn't want them to feel that. It was about to begin and they asked if anyone had any problems with it. I quickly stood up and shouted yes. I shouted this is there first year that's there 3rd I said pointing at the challenger that Brandon and Clayton where about to fight. They said yeah well I bet you couldn't beat us. I replied I can and will without help. It was on; I contacted a teacher and asked if I could use my true powers they said yes.

I got up there holding my Nature Staff. He held a ball of fire. He said do you know what this is I said no playing stupid. He goes it is a Fireball stupid a powerful level 4 spell I bet your a what level 1. I laughed a little as he powered it up. I spun the staff in front of me and it caught fire on the ends it moved down to my hands then I stopped spinning and the ball of fire fell. I then fell down a little on one knee a symbol of fire appeared beneath me. I then flew up on a creature and it landed and I jumped off :Execute: "Summon Infrit". He shot the fireball and it hit Infrit healing him. I walked by Infrit, my subjob is summoner I have a variety of summons to kill you with. I held up a ball of ice and said :Execute: "Shiva's Icy Wind" a freezing cold wind as cold as Shiva's Diamond Dust. He flew back and I floated up with the wind that I used to help me fly :Execute: "Lightning Torment" lightning shot from all around hitting them. I then summoned my bow and loaded a bolt of lightning and shot it at them. The bolt of lightning killed them both. I then walked down from stage and over to Brandon, Brook, Clayton, Crystal, and Dillon were sitting with the jaw dropped. What I said I have a strong magic level and they where weak.

We walked to our 1st period and went over the basics and prepared for a pre-test. The test was to see what we know and what we need to improve on. It was fairly easy for me. I wondered how Brandon, Clayton, and Dillon where doing. When we finished we sat and talked quietly Dillon moved towards the back in front of me and by Brandon and Clayton. We talked until the bell rang then we passed in the test and left. Dillon followed me to my locker since he was ready for next period I needed to grab my staff which shortens and hold a handle and the rings with the circle. The handle extends to a staff size, the shorten is for carrying like in a pocket our hidden in a robe. I got the staff and the dagger and we walked slowly and got there barely before the bell. We sat down and the bell rang we sighed. Lucky I guess I said to him. I got called out of the class to the front office.

I got there and they took me to the Dean of Magic. He then told me it was the time of year again. I sighed and went to my dorm with him. I packed some things and he took me to the bus area. I got on the bus and sat towards the back. I asked that they tell Brandon and Clayton I will be gone a few days. The Dean said that it will be awhile and asked if I needed anything. I asked for a few blankets, he conjured some. I then made a little fort and an area to lay and stuff. I was on the bus for a few days before we got there. I got off and looked at the strange place I had been to places similar. I walked to the temple where I would pray. I prayed to faith's who gave me gems to learn summons the beast then aided me in battle. I prayed for a few days without food and water. I came out all tired, thirst and hungry. We went to a restraunt and I got the mini pepperoni pizza and 2 orders of breadsticks (YUM) we then got on the bus and it was back to the school. I went in laid in my mess of blankets like hammock thing. I awoke the next morning. I waited and played on the computer playing games and other stuff. When we FINALLY got back to the school Brandon, Brook, Clayton, Crystal, and Dillon was waiting for me. They asked where I was. I went uhhh... I had to um... visit... um... my family yeah my family I had to visit them my um... grandma yeah she uh... sick yeah sick so I had to visit her. ...Okay they replied.

We walked to our dorms after I got all my make-up work. I worked for awhile then went to the cafeteria for some dinner. Since it was late all the teachers where eating. So I sat with some of mine and the Dean of Magic he was explaining why I wasn't there. They all eyed me knowing that this time has come before. As a summoner I get knew gems each 3 months at a new temple each farther and farther away. After I finished I went to the dorm changed and got ready for bed I was really tired. All my friends where happy for having me back in class I guess they where bored.

Well this chapter is done. Hoped you liked it I tried to make it LLLLLOOOOONNNNGGGGEEEERRRR hehehe well I will start and write the next one so Clayton you may want to skip it if you know what I mean hehehe ()(:)) 


End file.
